John and Eddie for Polaris Nocturnal
by LittleCrimsonRidingHood
Summary: I had to re-add this because the link stopped working. Anywho, I don't Own John Bones or Edvard Snipe. This is a fanfiction within a fanfiction. FANCEPTION!


John sighed, burying his hands into his dirty blonde hair. _Of course_, he thought bitterly, _Eddie and I just had to get into a fight after we enter and leave in a fury of wind, and leaving me all alone, in a bar, in a town that I know nothing about. _

The angry detective hailed over the bar tender and ordered a cheep, weak vodka. When it arrived, he raised the glass to his lips and tossed it back, before slamming the glass back down on the bar.

The bar tender raised an eyebrow before setting down another glass.

Edward Nygma was at lost. After three hours of bar hopping with Jervis and Jon, he was alone (Jervis had a mental breakdown because he saw a girl that reminded Jervis of Alice and Jon ended up taking him back to the lab) in a bar.

After being aloud enterance into the bar, he scanned over the crowd, before his green orbs landed on a slouched over man nursing a small glass of vodka. A smirk graced Eddie's lips as he approched the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

John turned around and glared at the man standing behind him through his sunglasses. He took in the apperance of the man before turning around.

"Hello." Eddie slid onto the stool next to John.

John growled. He thought that if he turned around and ignored the man he would just leave. Apparently, the retarded ginger didn't have a lot of social skills.

"You do realise it's polite to respond back to a person when they're talking to you, right?"

"What do you want?"

"To talk. You seem like you need someone to talk to. Surely you didn't come here alone."

John shifted slightly. "You're right about me not coming here alone. I came with my friend, Eddie. We got into a fight and he left. Fuck," John shoved his face back into his hands, "I don't even know where the hell I am or how the hell I get back to the hotel Eddie and I are staying at."

"Your friends name is Eddie? What a coincidence! Mine is too!"

"Well, actually, his name is Edvard. Edvard Snipe. Fucking married man. I don't even know what he's mad about!" John threw his hands up in the air and a broken sob escaped his throat. Eddie, feeling slightly awkward at the sight of a grown man crying, placed a hand on Johns back and rubbed soothing circles.

After John calmed down he smiled slightly at Eddie. "So, you said your name was Eddie?"

"Well, Edward, actually. But I never did catch your name."

"John. Johnathan Samuel Bones." John held out his hand and Eddie shook it.

"Well, I believe I could help you find your hotel." Eddie smiled at John. A quick glance, slamming down a crinkled paper bill onto the counter, and sliding off of the bar stool told Eddie everything. John was going to take that offer.

"Are you sure this is where you're staying?" Eddie raised an eye at John and John shrugged.

"Can't really remember where the hotel is..."

"Well, I'll just take you back to my place. You can sleep there."

Teeth clashed and and tounges tangled. Spit was swapped. Eddie pushed John onto the bed, ripping off his navy blue button up shirt and nipped down his chest. John's back arched, gasping as Eddie's mouth closed over a nipple.

John moaned as Eddie sucked on his nipple, one hand playing with the other one. Wrapping his legs around Eddie's waist he pulled Eddie down and grounded up. A grunt escaped from Eddie, and a loud moan wrangled out of John's throat.

Eddie pulled away from John's nipple and smirked at the writhing man beneath him. He slid off his jacket and shirt, throwing them somewhere on the floor of the room. Once that was done, he smashed his mouth back onto John's.

Eddie pulled back and petted John's hair. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Eddie purred out. John mewled and ground his hips upwards. Eddie smirked and slid down John's body, hooking his hands on Johns pants and yanking them down. He smirked.

"What?" John craned his neck and looked down at Eddie.

"Nothing, just pictured you as brief kinda guy."

"Shut up." John breathed out and rested his head back down.

Eddie yanked Johns boxers down and wrapped his lips around the head of Johns erect cock and started to suck. Hands found their way into ginger locks as hips thrusted upwards. "O-ooooh."

While bobbing his head up and down, Eddie snuck a hand past Johns balls and wormed its way into Johns hole. John tensed, but with a few licks and a hard suck to the tip of Johns cock had him relaxed once more.

Eddie pumped his finger in and out before adding another. He sissored his fingers, and wiggled his fingers, and curled his fingers. He searched around abit before finding it. He curled his fingers once more and stroked Johns prostate.

Johns back arched, his head was thrown back, and he positivly _screamed_. Eddie chuckled around Johns cock, sending up vibrations, and stroked Johns prostate three more times before removing his fingers.

He pulled his head back from Johns cock, blew on the tip, and smirked when John whimpered. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He asked one more time.

When John nodded frantically, Eddie removed his pants, lined up with Johns clenching hole, and thrusted in. John screamed as pain over took his body.

Eddie leaned over John, winced as John dug his nails into his back, and held still so the pain encompassed man could adjust. Eddie kissed Johns cheak once he felt him relax. "Better love?"

"Mhm." John didn't open his mouth, afraid that he'd beg for Eddie to stop and pull out. Eddie kissed his cheak once more before he started to move in slow, short thrusts. John moaned after a few thrusts and started to move back.

Eddie pulled out most of the way, leaving only the head in, and thrusted back in with a snap of his hips. John dragged his hands down Eddies back, leaving red scratches in their wake. "H-ha-har-harder." John begged, before digging his teeth into Eddies shoulders.

Eddie complied with John's wish, changed his angle around, and found Johns prostate. He slammed back in, hitting Johns prostate dead on.

It wasn't long until John came with a shout of Eddies name on his lips, and with thick, gooey, white cum shooting out in streams from Johns cock. His passage tightened around Eddie, and with a few quick, unsychronized movements of his hips, he came as well.

Eddie shifted around, pulled his dieing cock out, and fell down beside John.

"That... that was good." John's half lidded eyes slowly slid shut.

"Of couse it was, I did it." Eddie smirked. John half heartidly smacked Eddies arm before muttering something that sounded like smart ass. "So, how come you have completely black eyes?" Eddie asked.

Johns eyes snapped open. "Sun... sunglasses? Where are my sunglasses?"

"Took them off when I fucked you. I wanted to see your eyes."

"Fuuuck. It's a long, complicated story that would make no sense to you."

"Hnnn." Eddie hummed out.

Johns eyes slid back closed and snuggled under the covers, seemingly happy with the dropped subject. Eddie, deciding to take his one night stands cue, crawled under the covers, snaked an arm over Johns waist, pulled John closer, and slipped into a satisfied slumber.

A cell buzzed John awake. Opening his eyes, he glanced around the room before the black orbs landed on his pants hanging over a chair. Wincing, he slid up into a sitting position before throwing his legs over the side of the bed and limped over to his pants.

He fished around his pockets before pulling out his black cell. "Hello?"

"John! Oh thank god you're okay. Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you and leaving, no, abandoning you in a place you didn't know. Jesus Christ. Look, where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"Um, Edvard?"

"Oh, God, this can't be good. You only call me Edvard when something bad happened."

"I got laid last night."

"Oh. _Oh_! So, what was she? From one to ten, ten being the hottest, one being ugly."

"Ten. Definetly a ten."

"Nice."

"And it was a dude."

"..." The tone of a hung up cell phone echoed in Johns ear. Sighing, John hung up his phone and placed it back in his pocket. "Who was on the phone?"

John turned around and smiled at Eddie. "Edvard. He wanted to apologize for our fight and leaving me alone."

"Ah. Sooo, ready for round two?"


End file.
